Stay With Me
by serenity2bliss
Summary: Post 3.18 Sleight Out Of Hand. Update: Final chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: STAY WITH ME**

**RATING: M**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Nada. Zip.Zilch.**

**SPOILER: Post 3.18 Sleight Out Of Hand**

**Special thanks to my beta, SallyJetson for her brilliant inputs. This is my very first M rated fic, so please be kind... **

**All mistakes are mine and no one else's.**

* * *

He couldn't think of a time when he was this happy. This content. 

_She's back. She really came back._

Danny had picked her up from the airport and drove straight to his apartment.

It had been two weeks since his surprise visit to Montana. Two weeks since their first kiss, in the middle of the airport where she had sent him off.

He didn't know how it happened; who had kissed who first.

It just…happened.

It was hot. Scorching. Hungry. _Lusty_.

He had half a mind to just drag her to the men's room and fuck her, right there and then. To hell with his flight.

But he didn't want their first time to be cheapened.

He had waited for almost two years. What's two more weeks?

Kinky stuff could wait for later…

And now here they were…finally.

Once they were in the apartment, she dropped her luggage and took in her surroundings. "Nice place."

He smiled. "It suits me. You hungry?"

She shook her head and licked her lips. "I'd like to take a quick shower, if it's okay. It's been a long day."

Visions of her naked and wet teased his mind.

"Sure." He cleared his throat. "I'll uh…I'll get you a towel."

"Thanks."

Fifteen minutes later, he was stretched out on the bed with his back propped against the headboard. He'd removed his shoes and socks and unbuttoned his shirt, but he was still uncomfortably hot.

And so fucking aroused.

He knew sex wasn't what she needed right now.

She looked worn out. What she needed was a goodnight sleep.

But hell if he didn't want her more now than ever.

He looked down at his watch. She had been in the bathroom for almost 20 minutes. "_Quick_ shower, eh, Montana?" He smiled to himself.

He turned on the television, but he couldn't tune out the sound of running water in the bathroom. He felt tortured.

When the water finally stopped and she stepped out with her curls wet and her body wrapped only in a towel, he nearly groaned.

She was home. She was with him.

She was his.

_Patience, Messer, patience. There's always tomorrow night. Or tomorrow morning. Bright and early._

She strolled toward the bed and sat on the side of the bed, near his hip. So close that he could smell his soap on her bare skin. All that creamy skin, damp and rosy.

He desperately wanted to touch her skin. Touch her everywhere.

Instead, he just stared at her, unsure what she wanted at that particular moment. He noticed the water droplets that clung to her shoulders and gulped.

He was unwilling to do anything that would ruin this moment or worse, make her feel ill at ease with him.

But when she rested one slim hand on his naked abdomen, he almost choked on his breath and went instantly hard. She had to notice his erection, given that his cock strained against his jeans.

But she said nothing.

Using her fingertips, she teasingly traced the line of hair from his navel down to the waistband of his jeans, making him shudder and break into a cold sweat.

She unsnapped his jeans and slipped her cool, soft hand inside.

He groaned. "Lindsay…"

She freed his erection from the tight restriction of his jeans and he groaned again when she leaned forward and brushed her cheek against him. He could feel her hot breath on the head of his cock.

But he also felt tenderness, because this was Lindsay Monroe, and with every second, every heartbeat, he came to realize that she was his other half.

She was the woman meant for him.

She made a small hungry sound, and licked him from the base of his cock to the very tip.

His hand clenched in her hair, his control fast slipping.

"Linds, wait."

Lifting her head, her beautiful brown eyes soft and heavy with lust, she asked, "What?"

The way she was looking at him now made him breathless. He'd never get used to the way she looked at him with so much warmth and love in her eyes.

_Love?_ God above, he hoped so.

He closed his eyes and struggled to breathe evenly. "Let me get out of these jeans first."

"All right." She smiled and stood.

Then she dropped the towel.

He lost it.

She won, hands down.

"Fuck, Lindsay," he growled.

Catching her around the waist, he tumbled her down into the bed and moved over her. The touch of her bare breasts on his chest had him in a whirl of need.

"Lose the jeans, cowboy," she whispered in his ear.

_Hell no! _

If he shucked his jeans off now, he'd be inside her in the next second.

Threading his fingers through her curls, he took her mouth. He pushed her chin down with his thumb so that her lips parted for him. His tongue swept into her mouth and tangled with hers, and he tasted the pure, innocent sensuality that was so much a part of her.

When she started to break the kiss, he cupped the back of her head in his palm to hold her in place. With a low growl, he slanted his mouth across hers and kissed her long and deep until they were both panting, and soon kissing wasn't enough. He slowly worked his way down her body and took a few gentle, hungry, love bites that had her gasping and squirming under him.

He looked up at her face as he suckled her nipple, and dragged his teeth gently across the sensitive flesh, the rasp of his teeth made her cry out, clutching his head to her chest.

"You like that?" he whispered against her nipple, now wet from his mouth.

"_Danny…_"

He lifted his head and she stared into his burning eyes.

With her eyes fixed on his, he pushed her legs wide and knelt between her splayed thighs.

"I want to taste you," he growled.

* * *

**Let me know what y'all think so far...Love it? Hate it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second part. Thank you guys so, so much for all of your reviews.**

**Thanks again to SallyJetson for the beta and her encouraging comments!**

**All mistakes are mine and no one else's.**

* * *

With a soft moan, she braced herself, hands knotted tightly in the sheets. He bent and nuzzled through the springy curls, breathing in her rich, female scent. Carefully opening her with his thumbs, he covered her with his mouth. 

Her body shivered, her legs stiffened.

"_Danny…"_

God, he loved hearing his name on her lips, especially the way she said it now, half moan, half groan, full of need.

He took his own sweet time suckling her. The more she moaned and writhed, the more determined he was to take his time with her, to make her crazy with lust.

And to prove to her that she couldn't feel this way with any man, other than him.

He wanted her crazy for him, wanting him, needing him.

_Only_ him.

He moved her legs to brace her feet against his shoulders, cupped her hips in his hands, and held her still for the thrust of his tongue, the nipping of his teeth.

He was staking his claim.

He found her clitoris, swollen and tight, and gently drew it into his mouth.

Within minutes, she was ready to come. Her fingers tangled in his hair.

"Danny, I want to come with you inside me."

"You will...soon. I want you on my tongue first."

"Danny…"

"Give it to me, Lindsay," he rasped against her cleft, gently nibbling the skin." I want it."

She was saying something to him but once he slid his tongue into her again, sought out the enticing secret slit of her vulva; her breathless plea barely reached him. He was so intoxicated with her taste and scent.

He thrust his tongue deep and suckled his way slowly up her delicate folds, lapping and licking until he held her swollen clit against his teeth.

He thrust two fingers inside her, seeking the other hot spot inside her clinging sheath. He pressed it while he fluttered his tongue across her clit.

Moaning his name out loud, she began writhing and twisting on the bed.

Her body moved of its own volition. She gripped handfuls of his short hair and thrust herself against his mouth. She hid her face, panting, gasping.

"Come for me, Lindsay."

She shook her head. "I can't-"

"Come. _Now_"

He slid his tongue deeper, insisting.

Just. Like. _That_.

It overtook her and she came wailing.

He drank it all in, with his mouth and tongue, loving every pulsing second of it.

It took a long time to float back.

Breathing hard, he looked up at her body, and savored the erotic picture she made.

Eyes closed, face rosy pink, chest heaving, torso glistening with sweat, legs splayed wide.

Fucking gorgeous.

A wave of possessiveness ran through his body.

_Mine_.

He planted an opened mouth kiss on her inner thighs and worked his way up, taking gentle love bites along the way, until he reached her lips.

He nibbled gently on her lower lips and forced his tongue into her mouth, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

She moaned deep in her throat as the kiss grew hotter, wetter until both pulled back, panting.

He smoothed her sweat-dampened curls off her face and neck. "You alright?"

She nuzzled the hand that was stroking her cheek and nodded shyly.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled his face down next to hers. Without missing a beat, he began to nibble on her earlobe.

Moaning, she said, "I can't wait. Fuck me now."

He growled against her neck as he nuzzled her. "That word has never sounded sexier than coming from your mouth. Say it again."

She giggled, turned her face and whispered seductively in his ear, "Fuck me, Danny."

* * *

**Final chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is it, the last and final chapter. Hope y'all will enjoy this as much and the first two. Again, thank you so, so much for your reviews.Sorry for the delay. I totally forgot about this fic! I guess my mind was totally clouded by the sexiness of Snow Day:sigh: I'm still not over it yet...lol!**

**To SallyJetson, thanks, honey!You are so wonderful and really helpful!**

**All mistakes are mine and no one else's**

* * *

"Please." She pulled him closer with her thighs, unbuttoned the remaining buttons of his shirt before tossing it behind him. "I need you." 

He closed his eyes, panting. "You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that. You drive me fucking nuts."

She giggled, and rubbed her breast against his chest. "Good 'cause I can't wait."

He took one last taste of her, then lunged to his feet. Hurriedly stripping off his jeans, he watched her watching him. The look on her face, her eyes darkened and smoky with desire, her breasts heaving with every breath were enough to make him come right there and then.

He appreciated the sight she made; sprawled in his bed, and thought how right she looked there.

_Mine._

She came up to her elbows, but fell flat to the bed again when he moved over her, hooked her thighs in his arms to spread her legs wide, and slid smoothly inside her body.

"God, Linds," he groaned. "You're so tight. And hot. I don't want to hurt you."

He thrust deeper and pushed her legs higher so that he was deep, so damn deep. She couldn't chose the rhythm, couldn't alter the depth or change the angle of his thrusts.

He was in control.

He pushed deeper and she gasped.

He gazed into her eyes. "You like that? You want more?"

She reached up and caressed his lips. "All," she said in a breathless whisper.

He took her at her word and drove deeper, harder inside her.

He released his hold on her thighs to brace her feet against his shoulders, slid his arm beneath the arch of her back and pulled her tighter.

She gasped with each heavy thrust.

He was riding her too hard.

She was too small and tight for this hard rhythm but he couldn't slow down. She had shot all his self-control and judgment to hell.

"Fuck, Danny!"

He heard her broken cry and shuddered at the sharp bite of her nails on his chest, marking him.

Who knew his country girl could be so wild and possessive in his bed.

He grinned at the thought because he felt the same way about her. He wanted to mark her all over, so everyone knew she belonged to him.

That no one else could have her.

He had never felt this urge, this need to conquer a woman before but that was exactly how he felt now.

He wanted to keep her here, in his arms, where she belonged.

He wanted to protect her.

He wanted to be the one to make her feel safe.

He wanted his face to be the one she saw first when she woke up and the last when she said goodnight.

He couldn't bear the thought of her being with someone other than him.

He lunged heavily into her and she gasped.

He knew she was close to release.

"That's it, Linds. Come for me, sweetheart. Come for me."

Crying out, her body arched like a bow, her tight cunt clenching around his cock in a violent orgasm.

His eyes didn't leave her face, watching her closely as she screamed out his name as she came.

She was un-fucking-believable, fucking gorgeous.

Watching her come like that for him was enough to burn him alive.

He couldn't make this last, nor did he want to.

Teeth clenched, muscles straining, he held himself deep and spent himself inside her.

Every single drop.

Boneless, he fell atop her. He buried his face in the curve of her neck, and inhaled her scent deeply. He noticed a red, bite mark under her ear, left by his teeth.

His heart swelled from an emotion he couldn't describe.

He found enough strength to murmur, "You're with me now, Lindsay Monroe. Now, and always."

To his relief, she didn't say anything.

He raised his head to look at her face and smiled softly.

She was already sound asleep.

* * *

**Writing a sex scene was harder than i thought! LOL!**


End file.
